In the prior art, such high-sensitivity monitoring and control apparatuses are either accommodated in a metal housing, which involves increased costs and which is worth using only when a protective-ground connection is available. Alternatively, the switching-off threshold is chosen to be relatively high, although this means that the electronic operating device may fail if the lamp burning voltage rises severely, or must be overdesigned appropriately for this case.